


you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out (1) [74]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: fluffbingo, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e15 Countdown, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “Now be a good girlfriend and let me sleep.”





	you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Countdown. Missing scene written for the dinner prompt on my fluffbingo [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/244235.html).
> 
> The title is from Dancing With Our Hands Tied by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Thanks to Tamara for doing beta for me.

Upon arriving at Olivia’s apartment, Alex balanced the pizza boxes and drinks in one hand while trying to get often sticking the door open. She knew that the squad had all been told to go home because she’d been at the 1-6 waiting for updates while they were out searching the warehouses and that Olivia would want to eat some dinner before getting some much needed sleep.

“Liv, you here?” Alex called out as she kicked the door closed.

“In here babe,” came a sleep laden reply.

“Seeing as we can’t make our reservations again,” Alex started as she made her way to the bedroom, smiling as Liv made some space for her to sit on the bed with her while they ate. “I got pizza and diet coke. Thought you’d be hungry.”

“Fourth time lucky, eh Michael?” Liv commented, trying to be hopeful of their often cancelled date eventually happening. Opening both boxes, Liv picked up a slice of meat feast, then made a face at what she considered to be a garden, not a meal. “That ortolana’s yours.”

“At least mine is semi healthy,” Alex teased with a mouth full. “Oh, yeah, I may have accidentally outed us to Munch when I called the other day.” Feeling worried that it was going to be a problem for them, she waited for Olivia to say something.

“Looks like a garden.” Liv stopped eating her pizza mid slice. “It’s okay, Munch is a vault. He probably knows at least five of my male code names for when I’m dating women anyway. I wouldn’t worry about it.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, placing the boxes on the floor to take through to the kitchen later.

Kissing her cheek, “Of course I’m sure Alex but if you’re not I can ask him not to say anything or we can go at a slower pace. I love you but it’s whatever you want us to do,” Liv said, “Now be a good girlfriend and let me sleep.”

Alex smiled, finally relaxing after spending part of the day fretting over the faux pas and hearing the word girlfriend had unexpectedly calmed her nerves over dating a colleague, it was still too early in the relationship for her to be reciprocating I love you’s.

Getting up, she collected the boxes and unopened drinks waiting a moment to watch Olivia fall asleep before going into the kitchen to place the leftovers in the fridge. Once that was done, she tried to get comfortable on the sofa planning on reading over the case file to prepare for the meeting at Riker’s the next day. Instead, she left them on the coffee table and went to join Olivia in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been forever since I wrote these two and my ongoing _from the start_ rewatch is giving me some thinky for fics.
> 
> First posted to Dreamwidth on 15.4.19


End file.
